The present disclosure relates to healthcare information systems and particularly, to healthcare information systems having nurse call systems networked with locating systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a real-time patient experience monitoring system of the healthcare information system.
After a patient's stay at a healthcare facility, the patient oftentimes fills out a patient satisfaction survey. For example, the Hospital Consumer Assessment of Healthcare Providers and Systems (HCAHPS) survey has been in use since about 2006 for such purposes. The HCAHPS survey created a national standard throughout the United States for collecting and reporting patient satisfaction information that enables comparisons to be made across participating hospitals to support consumer choice. Almost all hospitals participate because failure to participate impacts Medicare reimbursement. It will be appreciated, therefore, that hospitals desire to have a high HCAHPS score which is indicative of high patient satisfaction with the care received by the patients using the services of the particular hospital. Accordingly, hospitals would welcome a system that informs hospital staff, such as caregivers, of factors that may affect patient satisfaction while the patient is still in the hospital so that corrective measures can be taken, thereby to increase the hospital's HCAHPS scores from patients.